The present invention relates to a novel and useful surgery table for supporting a patient in a multiplicity of positions to effect medical procedures.
Many surgical procedures require the positioning of patients in order to allow examination, imaging, and surgical practices. For example, spinal surgery requires the patient to be in either a prone, supine, or lateral decubitus position. Moreover, a surgery table useful for spinal surgery also requires height adjustment to accommodate the stature of the surgeon. In addition, Trendelenburg, reverse Trendelenburg, lateral tilt, and flexion/extension, of the patient's spinal column is often necessary. Moreover, any surgery table performing these functions must permit access in viewing to the surgeon, as well as spinal imaging including imaging of the lumbar, thorasic, and cervical regions, utilizing a C-Arm or O-Arm fluoroscope device.
For example, prone position spinal surgery procedures may include a laminectomy, disectomy, posterior or transverse lumbar interbody fusion, osteotomy, pedicle screw insertions, transforaminal lumbar interbody fusion (TLIF), kyphoplasty, cervical disectomy and fusion, correction of scoliosis and other deformities.
Supine position surgery procedures include an anterior lumbar interbody fusions (ALIF), total lumbar disc operation, implanting of an artificial disc, and cervical disectomy and fusion. Also, the lateral decubitus position is used to perform an extreme lateral lumbar interbody fusion (XLIF).
Needless to say, a surgery table suitable for the above medical procedures must be extremely versatile, durable, and accurate in its positioning ability.
In the past, many structures and systems have been proposed concerning medical or surgical chairs, beds, or tables. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,499,162 describes a power driven bed using a motor driven piston to adjust a frame.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,000,076, 6,971,131, 7,003,828, 7,103,931, and US Patent Publication 2008/0127419 describe control mechanisms using power driven gears to adjust the position and contour of furniture and tables in an independent fashion.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,208,928, 5,468,216, 5,579,550, 5,640,730, 5,774,914, 5,862,549, 5,870,784, 7,055,195, 7,331,557, and 7,596,820 teach actuators for chairs and tables which employ lead screws which are actuated by motors, generally in a linear direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,659,909 illustrates an operating table support which employs a rack and pinion mechanism to move upper and lower plates in translational directions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,230,100 shows a chiropractic table which includes three independent frames and a linear movement system utilizing a lead screw.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,364 describes a surgical table having hinged sections which are actuated into various configuration by pneumatic or hydraulic cylinders.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,634,043 illustrates a medical table having head and foot ends that are automatically adjustable using hydraulic cylinders.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,444,882 teaches a surgery table having multiple supports that are independently operable by hydraulic cylinders.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,152,261 and 7,739,762 show hinged and multi rotatable table supports that are moved by a coordinated drive systems located at the head and foot ends of the table.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,739,762 teaches a surgery table in which the support sections for the patient are moved by dual control of independent elevators.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,565,708 illustrates a patent positioning support having hinged sections that are operated by a cable drive system or a pull-rod assembly.
A surgery table that is capable of positioning a patient in multiple positions to permit surgical procedures in a reliable and accurate manner would be a notable advance in the medical field.